The Sacrament
by TheCountessCorpse
Summary: She was a sacrament. A sacred symbol of an idea and feeling long since forgotten to him. Rated M for adult language and smut. Loki/OC
1. Chapter I

A/N: I'm back! It's been a long time, and I'm ready to get back into the swing of things! Title credit goes to an absolutely amazing song by my favorite band of all time, H.I.M called "The Sacrament. You may want to go listen to the song and you'll definitely get the feel for this story. Seriously. You will need to read the lyrics and listen to the song to get any idea of what this story is going to be about. Don't worry, it's a breathtaking song. Watch the music video. Lead singer looks kinda like Loki in a way.

Warning: This entire story will contain adult language and content. So if you can't handle adult words or actions, turn away now.

Just watching her thin, lithe body twirling around the great hall made his skin crawl with desperation and unadulterated lust. She was his prey, though such knowledge had not reached her own mind, he had certainly made such a thing clear to himself and the men seated around him. Her shoulders were sharp, boney and frail, matching the rest of her incredibly thin frame. The black sash tied around her waist looked to be almost separating her body in two pieces. And though such tight confines would cause discomfort to any other woman in the room, her tiny waist allowed for the garment to be pulled tightly without causing pain, and still allowing an easy breath. Her white chiffon gown billowed out like wildfire behind her form as she was led hand in hand about the great hall by a man that Loki cursed silently from his place at the long golden table. He watched her, hungry and waiting for the chance to strike, to steal her away from the crowds and hold her as his unwilling captive beneath the covers of his bed.

Throwing back the remaining contents of his goblet, he searched the great hall once more for the raven haired doe that had so frustratingly kept him from concentrating on anything aside from her innocent body. His brother's voice sounded through his head as nothing but an annoying, low rumble. Words were being formed, but were quickly shooed away from his comprehension as she twirled by his sight once more, smiling politely at the darkly clothed man holding her delicate, pale hands in his own. Loki growled inwardly, a string of silent threats and curses sounding through his mind. He had blocked everything from his mind; the crowd, the music, the sound of mead and wine being poured into his current companions' goblets. The only thing audible to the dark prince was the mental cursing and hate pouring through his mind at every glance towards the dancing couple.

He thought back to their meeting before the grand feast had begun. She had been introduced to him by Odin as the ninth daughter of the feared and respected Aegir, God of the sea. Eight beautiful, golden haired maidens with large breasts and seductive curves had been introduced before she had; her elder sisters. Their names fleeted his mind quickly after Aegir had produced the small, black haired maiden from his carriage, holding her soft, delicate hand in his large, commanding rough one, helping her step down from the carriage. She had been dressed as her sisters, in a flowing chiffon gown that hung beautifully on her frail shoulders, accentuating her defined collar bone. However, her sisters had looked to be the same as most Asgardian women, full of self assurance and confidence. The little raven however, seemed to be less than excited for her travel to Asgard. She had seemed weak, lifeless almost. However, as she was presented to Loki and she curtsied before him, a thousand hues of blues and greens seemed to swim in the pools of her innocent eyes as she looked up to the dark prince before her. And unlike the eight maidens before her, Loki had bowed his head and reached out for her hand, bringing it up to his lips, holding her mesmerizing gaze with his own green eyed gaze before kissing her hand softly, releasing it before suspicion arouse as to why he had kissed her hand and not the hands of her sisters.

And now here he sat, silently claiming her as his own, scowling at every man that offered her a dance. He watched with curiosity at her ability to say no. Even to the harsh, ugly men of the guard she accepted a dance. He supposed it was her father's warning to be a polite young woman that made her accept the hand of every man who offered her to dance. However, he did not care. The sight of her being swept around the hall in an attempt of slight romance from her suitors made Loki's fist clench around his goblet, nearly shattering the heavy gold cup.

Standing up from his seat beside his brother, Loki began to make quick strides towards the empty halls of the palace, wishing only to sulk in the confines of his own company, away from the drunken happiness of the rest of the Aesir. He wished not to be haunted any longer by the sight of the infuriatingly pure smile that graced her delicate face. Her black hair had quickly become, in those few hours, the most torturous thing that Loki had ever experienced. She was a vixen, a succubus, and he wished to be rid of her presence, as well as the man who seemed reluctant to give Loki even a slight chance to ask the young Aesir woman for a single dance.

"What troubles you brother?" The low rumble of his brother's thunderous voice instantly set Loki's entire body aflame with rage and annoyance. He didn't wish to be stopped for small talk, he simply wished to slink away to his rooms, sulk between the pages of a book, or find solace between the legs of an unwilling servant girl. But even then, he knew his mind would simply imagine Aegir's youngest daughter being the receiver of his filthy words and lustful fuck, instead of the weeping servant girl whose mouth would be covered by his uncaring hand.

"Nothing brother, I simply have tired of such pompous company." Loki spat, turning around to face Thor who seemed a bit taken back by his youngest brother's statement.

"Pompous?"

"Yes, pompous. Look at them," Thor followed Loki's gazed as he glared about the great hall, his green eyes falling on the noble women, barely any skin exposed on their porcelain bodies. The men seemed to be completely enthralled with talks of war and fortune, their heads held high and their cups almost completely emptied of the mead that now filled their bodies and minds. "they are of no use to even carry a conversation with. The women are consumed with talk of children and suitors, and there is not a harlot to be seen. It is truly a pompous affair when not even the luke warm company of a prostitute looking for a half right fuck tries to grasp my attentions. Therefore, I have chosen to retire to the solace of my chambers."

"Loki, the feast has just begun! Surely you would not deprive the young maidens of Asgard a chance to be asked for a dance by the great dark prince." Thor's laughter only caused Loki to inwardly snarl. The 'dark prince' was a title that had been given to him by the love struck maidens of school yards that Loki found far too innocent and much to naïve to understand the true meaning of such a name.

Loki's eyes wandered again, battling with his mind that begged him not to search for her, not to feed the fire that raged on in his mind.

"I have seen the way you look at her." Thor said, a broad, idiotic smile smeared across his face like a fool. Loki's body stiffened, his throat becoming somewhat dry as he forced his eyes to look back into the blue eyes of his brother.

"What nonsense do you speak of now, Thor? Surely two barrels of mead have long since passed through you tonight." Loki spat, turning quickly on his feet to roughly push two drunken maidens out of his way, who simply giggled and tried to grab at the blonde Prince that followed in his brother's path, only to have their hands so kindly removed from his person. A heart wrenching smile was shot in their directions as he made quickly to follow Loki. His brother was quick, but Thor eventually caught up with him upon one of the palace's many terraces.

Before either god spoke, Thor looked out across the ocean beneath the Bifrost, admiring the power and strength that each wave carried across the dark, unforgiving waters. They reminded him so much of his brother. Dark, unrelenting, cruel, and yet somehow, both the dark prince before him and the dark waters below him held an eerie beauty and alluring power that not even the mighty god of thunder believed was in his own power to hold.

"Do not deny that which I have seen. Your eyes searched for her."

"What are you talking ab-"

"You know whom I speak of brother, the youngest daughter of Aegir." Thor spoke, stepping forward to lean his large hands against the golden wall of the terrace, shooting a sideways glance at Loki whose brows instantly furrowed. His thin lips becoming stiff as his jaw set in a position of anger at having been discovered. He mentally scolded himself, for being the god of mischief, he seemed to be losing his well needed skill of discretion.

"She is small, and will be easy to dominate. It was simply the wandering eyes of a predator looking for prey, dear brother. Nothing more." Loki's infamous smirk of mischief appeared as his mind roamed over the meaning of his own words. She would be terribly, almost hilariously, easy to dominate. She looked to be no heavier than a sack of flour and surely, as both a god and a master of magic and combat, it would be as simple to control her as it was to control Frigga's unsuspecting hand maidens.

Thor shook his head at his brother, a slight smile appearing on his face at the hilarity of his brother's ever growing appetite for sex and domination in and out of the bed chambers. A true prince if there ever was one.

"Why not force thyself upon one of the less noble women of Asgard, Loki. Then you will save yourself from yet another angry father, ready to cut your throat for fucking all sense of propriety and morality out of their young daughters before the suitors even show." Thor said, laughing as Loki too cracked a smile at the many memories of angry fathers and brothers arriving to Odin's hall to protest Loki's ravenous and lustful de-flowerings of their daughters and sisters. And yet as a prince and under the protection of his father, not more than a slap on Loki's wrist had been given as punishment. Once noble, proper women of the court, then bedded by the dominating and skilled Loki, turned into the common tavern harlots and prostitutes of Asgard, unable to ever quench the thirst for a proper fuck and lustful words that Loki had once given them.

"Ah, I do recall turning so many maidens into cock hungry leeches. The men of Asgard should be thanking me generously for the skilled prostitutes I have inadvertently supplied them with." Laughter rang out between the two brothers for a few moments, recalling the man women who had tried so desperately to 'sneak' out of Loki's chambers without being noticed by Thor, in hopes that they might be bedded by the blonde warrior as well. But all had been noticed, and tales of their inexperience, lack of skill, and affairs had been shared between the brothers. Every maiden's name had been scorned by the lips and laughter of the Princes of Asgard.

"So it is your intention to bed her then, brother?" Thor managed to get out, coming down from his booming laughter as Loki too tried hard to fight the devious smirk that graced his lips at such 'fond' memories.

"As if I were a starving man, and she were the sweetest fruit left in all the nine realms." Loki's smirk grew wider at the thought.

"You are truly evil, brother. She cannot be more than one hundred and ninety years old! She is a child." And while Thor's words were spoken in genuine consideration of the girl's age, a hint of laughter still hung on his lips, only egging on his younger brother.

"Not quite." the sudden sound of a male voice caused both of Odin's children to turn quickly, all laughter and mirth falling into silence at the sight of the man before them. The man was a mystery to Loki and Thor alike. Not a speck of color was to be found on his person, only cloaked in black from head to toe, bringing more attention to his wickedly pale face and icy green eyes. His features were harsh, yet strangely feminine in a way when it concerned his high cheekbones and fuller lips. Shoulder length black hair seemed to be light and airy as it came to rest just above where they estimated his rib cage to be. Loki's brows furrowed. Compared to the brawny and burly men of Asgard, this man was harsh in contrast. He was like a shadow, dark and eerie in some un-telling way. Until that moment, Loki had thought of himself as being the only one to possess such dark features and overall aura. And yet here stood a man darker than himself, though Loki sincerely doubted that this man's mind could be anything more than a shadow of the true depths of hatred and darkness that were his own.

The figure in all black stepped closer to the brothers, whose bodies both became rigid and tense with lack of confidence that this man was anyone to be taken lightly.

"The maiden you speak of is in her two hundred and tenth year. Though even then, she is far younger than the three hundred and twenty years that you possess, _prince_ Loki." The man's smile grew at his slight towards Odin's youngest, watching with pure amusement as Loki's jaw clenched at his words.

"Who are you to speak to a crown prince of Asgard in such ways?" Thor demanded, his hand instantly clenching and unclenching, becoming ready to pull Mjolnir to his battle-ready hand. Loki too flexed his fingers to and fro, cracking them harshly, ready to perform his own combat against this mere commoner who seemed to deem himself above the princes' of Asgard.

"Oh, do forgive me, _your highness._" The man said, bowing mockingly before the brothers before him. A sadistic smirk never leaving his face. "I am Prince Vunr, of Helheim." His bright green eyes, lined by the darkest of coal, flickered to Loki, whose face seemed to almost stiffen at the mere mention of Helheim. It made sense now to the dark prince. The attire, the sadistic eyes, and the overall lack of respect for the princes of Asgard. The realm of the dead was far from the ideal place of propriety and morality. Morbidity and death were Helheim's most popular associations.

"And what is your purpose in disturbing us, prince Vunr? Aside from your obvious wish to bring slights upon thy brother." A sinister smile graced Vunr's lips at the nobility in Thor's voice. Loki simply watched on, his eyes never breaking contact with those of Vunr. It was as if they were two deadly snakes, lying in wait in the grass, ready to strike either a prey, or each other, Loki had yet to figure out.

"Simply an interest in your conversation, Thor Odinson. I couldn't help but overhear your interest in Aegir's delectable little daughter." Loki's stomach instantly churned at the way she dripped from his mouth, though her name had not been spoken.

"And what concern is that of yours?" Loki was the brother to speak this time, staring hard at the monument of darkness before him. Wishing for nothing more than the ability to strangle the man for mentioning her, for bringing her haunting presence twirling back into his mind, he clenched his first, a wicked smirk of his own etching onto his face like a knife through the darkness, jagged and frightening. Vunr's smirk however, only grew wider at the visible frustration displayed on the young prince's face, causing Loki's back to stiffen with anxious anticipation of a fight he was sure was to come within moments.

"She is…of interest to me." Vunr begun carefully, walking towards the edge of the terrace, staring out over the harsh sea beneath the rainbow bridge. Both brothers watched him silently as he continued, his eyes focused on the dark waves below.

"She is beautiful, that much any creature, god, or man alike can see. But there is something you must know before you go lusting after he like a love struck boy." Vunr turned to look Loki in the eyes, something dark and terrible lurking behind the inviting iciness of his jade gaze.

"Oh, please, do tell. For I fear that without your wise words I will be unable to determine where to stick my cock." Loki sneered, feeling demeaned by this stranger's words. As if he were a small boy again, being told the ways of courtship by his mother. He was a prince of Asgard, having bedded more women than he could hope to remember. And yet here stood a stranger, from the land of the dead, warning him of the ways of fucking as if he were his father.

"She is innocent."

Loki stood still for a moment, trying to determine if this creature before him had been sent to him by one of the warriors three as a mere trick. No, it was not possible to trick the God of Lies, of Mischief. And as far as Loki could tell, no lies or mischief seeped from this man's snake-like tongue. He spoke the truth. And what of it? Loki had taken the innocence of dozens of maidens, nobles and commoner alike. Surely a few sips of mead and dancing would undo the prude laces of Aegir's youngest daughter. Impure thoughts raced through Loki's mind, shooting down the warning of the man in black before him. Who would she be to deny the advances of a god, much less a son of Odin?

"You are but words, creature. They do not call me Silver-Tongue without reason. No simple maiden of Aegir will be able to keep her fingers out of her cunt, nor my cock out of her mouth should I lavish her with words of lust and want, caresses of love and passion. I am the God of Lies, you creature of the dark. Your words here are meaningless." Loki spat, fury building up in his eyes as he took a few steps towards Vunr, his shoulders stiffening, as if a cat ready to attack a mouse. But Vunr simply laughed, his head falling back in pure humor at the young prince's words. But as he spoke again, his voice began to rise, anger and commandment flowing from his cracked lips.

"You are a fool, son of Odin. You think simply because you have a constant longing to stick your prick into any willing maiden, that you can speak for the daughter of a fellow god. Oh, this is rich, prince Loki. Even you with your lies and lust are no match for her. You would bring nothing but shame to her should you soil her with your lustful, greedy tongue-"

"Care how you speak to a crown prince!" Thor boomed, his voice low and full of warning.

"This does not concern you, brother." Loki warned, eyes never leaving those of Vunr's.

"Listen carefully, sons of Odin. More importantly, listen _very _carefully, prince Loki," Vunr began, leaning in to Loki, their faces but mere inches apart as his sinister snake-like smile reappeared, his tongue clicking against his yellowing teeth as he hissed his warning into the face of the God of Lies.

"The youngest daughter of which you so shamefully speak, is spoken for. Aegir is an old man and a fool, and is eager to marry off his daughters without true consideration to what their true worth be. You can see now, how such carelessness would work in the favor of a prince of Helheim, in desperate need of a wife. And what a better match than a daughter of the harsh, wicked, unforgiving oceans. The youngest, the most beautiful, shall suit my bed and cock well." Vunr's words swarmed through Loki's mind like wildfire, stirring anger and hatred through the mind of the youngest prince. So that was this man's play. He was a suitor, and an ill one as such. Loki smirked, now understanding why such a creature would come directly to Asgard's unspoken-for prince. He wished to threaten Loki, to steer him clear of the young maiden. Vunr wished for her heart. Loki inwardly scoffed. He merely wished for her cunt.

"Take her then, you sniveling being. I wish not for the lady's heart, but for her cunt and tits. A beautiful face, yes, but there will always be a maiden more beautiful, more worthy of the cock of a prince." Vunr scowled at Loki's words, turning to walk briskly away from the princes of Asgard. But not before turning to bore into the eyes of the trickster once more.

"Hear my decree, Odinson. If her father comes to approve of my proposition of our union, you are to act as but a mere shadow in her presence. I do not even wish to see you look upon her. And should I smell you on her skin, taste you in her mouth, or find that she is missing her innocence upon the night we are wed, no army of Asgard, nor protection of Odin will keep you from death. That is my promise, Liesmith."

"How dare you speak to a son of Odin as such!" Thor boomed, reaching his hand out into the air. In an instant, Mjolnir was within his hand, and all manner of sky and sea turned dark, swirling wildly before lighting came to the center of Thor's hammer. A look of pure hatred and disgust upon the blonde princes' face. But before he could send the strength of Mjolnir throttling towards the black figure, Vunr had disappeared into a cloud of slow, black smoke.

"He shall be found and tried for his insolence!" Thor shouted, beginning to storm off. Loki was quick however, catching his brother's arm and bringing him to a halt.

"Do not call upon father for this matter, brother. It is unnecessary. This is a game, child's play. Vunr's threats are not but the same as those of angry fathers and brothers of the maidens I have taken. Aegir will never promise his youngest to him. So what have I to fear?"

"But brot-"

"Not a word more, Thor. Return to the festivities, drink and bed a noblewoman. I wish to retire. Today has been trying, and I wish not to look upon the daughter of Aegir any longer. After Vunr's empty threats, I find her worth not even an effort. Perhaps one of mother's handmaidens will be wandering through my hall." Loki said, shooting a knowing smirk at Thor who simply nodded at his younger brother before turning back an entering the great hall once more, no doubt being doted upon by lust hungry maidens who had so missed him upon his absence.

Looking once more out across the sea, Loki could not help but feel that Vunr's words ran true. What true value held such a young, innocent maiden, to the prince of death? Surely she could not be a goddess. But what important role did she play in the dark, dismal min of such a tortured creature as Vunr? At this moment, Loki cared not for an answer.

With a heavy sigh, he made his way down the halls of the palace, passing by maidens who quickly darted from his wandering eyes, carefully dodging his path as he came to the large, golden doors of his chamber. He wondered, if for only a moment, what would happen if he were to go against Vunr's warning. But the pride in Loki quickly overlooked it. He was a prince of Asgard, a God. And no matter what warnings he was told to head, he would do what he wished, with whomever he wished.

A/N: Okay! That's chapter one! I'm actually really happy with the way this turned out. I'm going to apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors you came across. I've been preparing for this story so much that when it came time to write the first chapter, I got very anxious and a bit rushed.

All visuals for the characters will be posted on my tumblr. Which you can find the link to on my profile page!

Reviews are forever cherished.

xoxo

The Countess Corpse


	2. Chapter II

_((A/N:: It's going to seem like this is such a random chapter, but it really is a HUGE part of the story. Also, it's going to appear that I've cut the chapter off, but there will be flashbacks to said conversation in later chapters. Enjoy!))_

Heavy, wrinkled hands rested tiredly against heavy golden tables. A single tanzanite eye watched with mirth as young warriors and maidens alike, blushed and curtsied, and bowed to one another. These were simple actions with lustful and passionate motives, but yet, the tanzanite eye could not recall a time when such actions had not taken place among the feats of Asgard. It was the perfect setting, he mused, for young men of nobility to meet young women worth their time and pedigree, and in some cases, vice versa. Flourishing gowns and freshly polished armor collided with an alluring hint of shyness as men and women mingled about the Great Hall, stealing glances to partners they longed for and stealing away from those they seemed to find a bit less than appealing. The man with the tanzanite eye let out a harnessed laugh as he watched women turn down offers to dance left and right, whilst other women sat shyly by themselves, waiting eagerly for their first dance of the night.

"Are you enjoying this night, my King?" The sound of his wife's voice caused a weary smile to appear on the face of the man with the tanzanite eye. Her voice, for many years had both soothed and scolded him. And for every time it had soothed him he was thankful. Yet for every time it had scolded him, he was too grateful for words. For even a King, and a God, could make decisions too quickly, too harshly. And it was for the voice of reason that came from the beautiful lips of his wife, his queen, his Frigga, that Odin was beyond grateful.

He turned to her as she made to sit next to him at their table, the table that sat higher than any other, being constantly replenished and cleared to appease him. She sat gracefully, her years of wisdom beginning to show at the corners of her lips as she smiled kindly at him, resting her hand on the table just centimeters away from his own. He returned her smile gently, before moving to place his commanding, strong, yet aged hand atop hers.

"Frigga, I have yet to stand from this spot. I am too sated with rich food and strong mead to make my way about the hall. But what of you, my beautiful wife? Have you found enjoyment in this night?" He questioned, turning his gaze once again to the flourishing of brightly colored dresses that twirled about the hall.

The queen simply smiled, having learned long ago to hide her fluttering heart in the midst of the public eye, yet she could feel the blush creep up to her heart at her husband's compliment.

"I have found enjoyment my King, in the company of Ran." Frigga said with a smile, letting her gaze drift towards a rather tall, lithe woman, dancing gracefully in the arms of Aegir. Ran was beautiful, with long sea-colored tresses that seemed to continuously twist and wave about her body. The constant motion of her tresses, even whilst standing, would have seemed to be a bit distracting, but to Frigga, she found them beautiful and in a way, entertaining. She smiled as she caught Ran's gaze, the sea goddess's eyes being a beautiful bright blue, lined deeply with kohl. The woman simply smiled politely, giving a small not to the Queen before returning her attention to the man who held her hands delicately in his own, Aegir.

"Ran is of admirable company, I suppose your conversation was one of depth and true knowledge?"

"One might say that my King, however, it seems that Ran has intentions that I best believe you be aware of." Frigga said, her smile only widening.

"Oh?"

"Yes. It would seem that she took notice to the wandering eyes of our son." Frigga's knowing eyes met his and Odin couldn't help but let a beaming smile escape and slide onto his face. He was sure that at least one of Aegir's beautiful daughters would catch Thor's attentions. And why would they not? The daughters of Ran and Aegir were not only beautiful, but of high nobility and standards. Surely Thor had begun to think a bit more into his conquests than just their appearance.

"So, which daughter of the mighty Aegir, and the beautiful Ran, has Thor set his gaze upon?" Odin asked with intrigue and mirth.

"Ah, but you see, my love, 'tis not Thor whose attentions have been captured." Frigga was practically lighting up then entire hall now with her smile. Odin, however, carried an entirely different demeanor. He looked at his wife, disbelieving and shocked. Surely, she could not mean what she seemed to be implying.

"You come to tell me that Loki has set his eyes upon one their daughters? Are you mad, my Queen? This is Loki we are speaking of. Surely the goddess Ran has misjudged Loki's gaze." Odin said, trying to brush off the possibility of what Frigga had seemed too excited to discover.

"His eyes have been set upon the youngest of Aegir's daughters. Ran swore to me she had watched him as he followed her every move. She claimed to see jealousy in our son's eyes when he watched her dance about with another man. His jealousy apparently had him so enraged that he quickly fled the hall. And I must say, my King, I have not seen our youngest beloved son since the sun began to set."  
Odin sat back against the heavy golden chair, making to glance about the hall, searching for any sign of his dark, young son. His eye roamed over dozens of young men and women, but all were clad in bright silvers and golds, not a single figure of black and emerald to be found. Not a head of dark shoulder length hair to be seen. He sighed, bringing a hand up to run over his tired face. He had expected Thor to find a maiden tonight, for after all, this was the reason for such a feast. His eyes quickly found his blonde son, standing tall with arms crossed as he conversed with Sif and the Warriors Three. His head seemed to be so emerged in talks of battle and training that he failed to notice the throngs of women around him, stealing glances as they danced about with partners they were not interested in. Again Odin sighed before turning to his wife with an apologetic smile. He would see to it that he spoke with Aegir about this matter immediately. There were things that he needed to discuss, things that he needed to express. Concerns, doubts, worries, they were all weighing heavily on his mind as he thought again to the jealous gaze that Ran had seen in his youngest son's eyes. This could not happen.

"Please excuse my absence, dear wife. I must speak with Aegir of this matter." Odin said, his voice gaining back the authority that he had let fade as the feast had begun to give way to the night's beginning. Frigga was quick however, to rest a hand against one of his leather clad arms. Her touch was not stern nor demanding, but Odin paused immediately to turn back to her, seeing the sorrow and plea in her eyes.

"You cannot keep doing this to him, Odin." She said, her voice a soft whisper among the laughter and music of the Great Hall.

"It is for the best."

"For whose best? Certainly not Loki's." The look in his wife's eyes almost made Odin reclaim his seat next to her, to keep his tongue silenced in the presence of Aegir. But he had made a promise. And he had made plans. Loki's interest in the youngest daughter of a fellow God and friend would make those promises and plans nearly impossible. Odin sighed as he realized, he could afford no such thing.

"We have spoken of this day, Frigga. You know what I must do." Odin shot his wife a weak smile as he looked into her hurt eyes one more time before turning from her, leaving her sitting along at the long golden table.

It did not take long for Odin to find Aegir amongst the warriors and Gods that were scattered throughout the hall. His long, graying beard nearly reached his stomach as his eyes held lines of a happy and long life at their corners. Odin smiled instantly at Aegir's friendly appearance. A friend for centuries, Aegir had always been a man to confide in, for Odin. He was wise, yet happy and thoughtful with his advice and knowledge. He did not once cross Odin's decisions as a King, nor as a friend. But he was always available for Odin's questions and thoughts. And for this, Odin was grateful.

As Odin reached Aegir, both men smiled kindly at each other before grasping one another's arm in greeting.

"Aegir, I am happy beyond words my friend, to see your face in these halls one more time." Odin said with a genuine smile as Aegir nodded his head slowly to his King a smiled gracing his wrinkled lips.

"It is always an honor to be called to the house of Odin." The sea God smiled once more.

"Unfortunately, I find that I have need of your undivided and most private attention." Odin said, his smiled beginning to falter.

Not a word more was said as Odin led Aegir down one of the long golden hallways just outside of the Great Hall. They talked calmly and casually of everyday occurrences, of wives, of children. It was until they entered a large room full of books and a heavy stone table that their conversation remained light. Aegir took it upon himself to sit at the end of the table, watching carefully as his oldest friend seated himself at the other. Curiousity coursed through Aegir's veins faster than either blood or water. It had been so long since Odin had called upon his private attention and advice.

"My dearest friend, what has you so urgently in need of my company?" Aegir said, his voice low and calm as he rested his arms upon the arms of the heavy wooden chair.

"I fear your wife Ran has taken notice to the attentions of my son upon your youngest child." Odin said, all remnants of a smile fading from his face. He had to do this. For everyone's sake.

"And what of it, my friend? Thor is a-"

"I do not speak of my eldest son."

At this, Aegir's own smile faded from his face. No, it could not be. Instantly, Aegir rose from his seat, his dark blue robes dusting against the floor as he stood, a stern look in his eyes as he leaned his hands onto the table, staring straight into the tanzanite eye of his dearest and oldest friend. The room had darkened as the seas outside of the ceiling-high window began to grow black, thrashing about wildly in waves of violence and anger. This was not what they had agreed upon. Odin had given him his word that his youngest daughter would not be soiled by the youngest son of the crown. Aegir had been with Odin that fateful day. He had seen the blue babe lying in the temple, abandoned and crying. He had watched as his King, and friend, had picked the babe up from the stone, holding it in his arms. He had watched as blue skin had turned to pale flesh. And he had watched on in years to follow as the disguised son of a Jotunn strolled through the streets of Asgard, his crown as prince both a mockery and an insult to the fathers of unsuspecting noblewomen everywhere, dying to marry their daughter off to a son of Odin. But Aegir had known all along of Loki's true form. He was the only one besides Odin and Frigga who knew of such a monstrous secret. And upon such knowledge, he had begged a promise from Odin. A promise that entailed that none of his own kin be touched be the hidden monster. That none of his daughters fall into wedlock with the Jotunn bastard disguised as a prince of Asgard.

"You promised me, Odin."

(A/N:: Continue commenting and let me know what you think!

Koko: Thank you so much :3 I'm really trying to keep this going as even-paced as possible! I've read quite a lot of Norse Mythology books and came to the conclusion that Loki was a little shit most of the time. But he is 'the doer of good, and the doer of evil' so I'm going to try to capture both sides of that.

Kcm199527: I'm trying to get out chapters as fast as my schedule will allow me to! But I'm glad you're enjoying what I have up so far!

Guest: Why thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Anon: Last time I checked, they're fictional characters, which means that nobody knows what they would actually do/say as far as true Norse Mythology goes. I've done my research and even Norse Mythology books leave a lot to be desired as far as the true personalities of any of the Gods goes . And there's a difference between being a womanizer and being obsessed with women. But yeah, next time you talk to them in person, let me know what they 'actually' talk about.


End file.
